Eggman's New Slave
by LordTenebrarum
Summary: Eggman lures Rouge into his base, and turns her into his depraved slave. However there are quite a few side effects, including turning her human!
1. Human Scene

Eggman repressed a smirk at his unknowing victim, who sat across from him, sipping the drugged wine he gave her. "So, Eggmam, you can really get Knux away from the Master Emerald long enough for me to steal it?" The seductive bat asked.

"Of course!" Eggman exclaimed, growing more and more excited by the minute. She was falling right into his trap. "I'll draw him away, and you steal the Emerald! I only ask for _one_ teeny tiny favor."

"Of course you do... What is it?" Rouge asked, finishing off her drink. Eggman couldn't hold back any longer, and his facade dropped as a maniacal smile crept over his face.

"Well, Rouge, seeing as the drug will have activated by now, I suppose I can be done pretending to care about the Master Emerald." Eggman mocked.

"What? Drugs!" Cried Rouge. She looked down at her empty glass, realizing it was spiked. "You... You bas... tard..." Rouge's breaths became short, and hungry. "You sexy... No! What? Why did I say that?" Rouge stared at herself in horror, as Eggman began laughing uncontrollably.

"I conconted a special drug that will make the taker desire me sexually, and you were my first practice test!" Proudly shouted Eggman.

"No!" Screamed Rouge. "No that's impossible you... Hot piece of... No! I can't be attracted to... to... you... God I want you to cum down my throat and- ah! I did it agai- Ooh... Eggman. Fill my pussy with your cock!" Eggman finished laughing, and began to glare gleefully at Rouge.

"Now, my dear, you- Wait what?" Eggman stopped himself, as he saw Rouge's body tremble, and begin to shift. Suddenly, in a flash of white, she was human. She lost her bat wings, as well as her shortness. She now stood only a half a foot under Eggman, and had shoulder-length white hair. "Side effect: Human transformation." Eggman stated into a microphone hidden on the table. "No matter, this will certainly do." Eggman gloated, as he stood up and began removing his pants. Rouge, meanwhile stood staring at him, vigourously fingering herself through her leggings.

"Eggman, get over here and fuck me!" Rouge called. Eggman stripped as he walked towards his now human slave, and he grabbed her forcefully. She yelped softly, but immediately pressed her body against his. Her breasts, even though covered by tank top and bra, still felt his hairy chest above them. However simply feeling Eggman sent shivers to her crotch. Eggman led her to the next room, in which his bed was in the corner. Rouge jumped onto it, and turned to face Eggman. He climbed onto the bed as well, and locked lips with her. Her lips were so soft, and delicious. Eggman allowed his tongue to explore Rouge's as she became dominated by his tongue. Eggman gripped her waist, and slowly moved his hand behind her, to squeeze her butt. She moaned, and began to strip herself.

In no time she was naked, and ready for Eggman. "I recall cum swallowing being requested?" Eggman asked rhetorically, "Well here you go!" He shouted, as he grabbed Rouge's beautiful hair, and shoved his massive cock into her human mouth. Rouge let out a muffled yelp, before growing relaxed. She let her tongue wrap around Eggman's penis, causing Eggman to shudder with pleasure. "Hold on, slave." He commanded. Rouge, with great difficulty, slid Eggman's penis out of her mouth.

"What is it, Master?" Rouge asked, staring up at him lustfully.

"How about I do this?" Eggman triumphantly asked as he shoved his penis in between Rouge's boobs. "Now. Suck, slut!" Eggman cheered. Rouge stared at his penis gleefully, and wrapped her mouth around it again. Her head bobbed cheerfully, and her tongue lubricated Eggman's shaft. When she found viens, she would trace it with her tongue. Eggman lay back on his bed, relaxing as his slave degraded herself for him.

Rouge began to speed up, now aggressively sucking off Eggman. Eggman moaned loudly, which caused Rouge to slide off his penis. "So, master, does that feel good?" She asked seductively. Eggman stared at her angrilly, and grabbed her by the head, and shoved her back on his penis.

"You need to understand something, _slave!"_ Eggman shouted. "You do not tease me! You service me! You are my slave, not my partner! You are not an equal to me! I don't need to pleasure you at all! You are nothing more than a cum bucket for me!" Rouge slowed her sucking so her nod would be noticeable, and she immediately began sucking hard again. Eggman sighed, and relaxed again.

Rouge cupped his balls in her feminine hands, and began massaging them. "Oh!" Cried Eggman. "If you keep doing that I'm gonna... Gonna... Oooohh... Ah!" Eggman blasted Rouge's mouth full of cum, causing Rouge to jump, and drop his penis. Jizz shot out, drenching her face, hair, and now tits with his thick, creamy cum. Rouge panted from the brutal face fucking she just endured. "Good job, slut. As reward, I'll eat you out tomorrow. Do good work, and you will be allowed to cum."

Rouge smiled, "Thank you master." She whispered, as she fell asleep.


	2. Mobian Scene

Eggman devoured Rouge's pussy, letting his long tongue dive deeper and deeper into her womanhood. She had been humanized, and controlled by him. She was, for now, his willing sex slave. Rouge moaned, and began massaging her breast. Eggman drew out his tongue, and fiercly licked upward her vagina. Juices blasted out of her vagina, as Rouge felt the best orgasm of her life.

Eggman strolled away, licking his lips. "There is much more where that came from, slut." Eggman gloated. He lifted up a tranquilizer needle, figuring he doesn't need it anymore. However, he looked back, and was shocked to see, instead of a dumb and happy human laying in his bed, a busty bat laying horrified.

"Oh my- Oh my god! You ate me out! I sucked you off! Oh my god!" Rouge shouted. Eggman rushed over with the tranq, and injected it into her. She calmed, and fell asleep. Eggman panted in shock, and dropped the needle.

"Drug wears off after... 8 hours, 17 minutes and about... 27 seconds. Or after orgasm." Eggman stated into the recorder.

...

Rouge's eyes fluttered open, and she saw Eggman's smile a few feet away. She attempted to jump in horror, but was locked down on a table. Eggman chuckled, and approached the naked captor. "It seems as though the drug would turn you into a human, however when you orgasm, the drug would lose its effects. And, after testing you many times, it will not work anymore." While talking, Eggman strolled around Rouge, however he stopped to the side of her. "But, that being said, I can't lose my slave." Rouge's eyes widened, and Eggman pulled down his pants.

He grabbed Rouge's naked breast, and leaned forward to wrap his mouth around the soft nipple. She moaned softly, before biting her tongue to silence herself. Eggman parted from her breast and laughed. "Looks like the drug has some remaining effects." He muttered, before climbing on top of her.

"Eggman please don't do this!" Rouge cried. Eggman laughed, and readied his penis, in silent disregard for her pleas. Eggman shoved his cock into her pussy, and she shrieked as he stretched it. His penis could barely fit inside her, but he pushed it further anyway. Rouge panted, and Eggman grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Breathe slower, or you'll pass out." Eggman ordered.

"What if that's what I want?"

"Then maybe I'll call in Eggman Nega, and we'll double team you when you awaken. Or maybe I'll whore you out to my robot army. Don't think they don't have appendages to use on all your holes." Rouge gulped, and slowed her breath. "Good girl." Eggman whispered proudly.

He began pumping himself in her, her vagina now accommodating his penis better. He was able to thrust quickly with less cries from her, however this was in part due to her fear of him. Eggman slid his hand around her curvy waist, and grabbed one of her butt cheeks. However this was not all he had planned, as he slid three fingers into her butt hole. Rouge screamed, resulting in another maniacal laugh from Eggman. He buried his three fingers inside her, and tears ran down Rouge's face. "Do you like that?" Eggman asked.

"No!" Rouge shouted. Eggman frowned, before hatching a plan.

"Hm... Maybe you'll like THIS more!" Eggman changed from three fingers, to four and a thumb. Rouge clenchrd her butt, which made the hole tighter, as well as her pussy, which Eggman's penis loved. Eggman curled his hand into a fist, and began fisting Rouge as he fucked her. "Get ready!" Eggman shouted, as he shot a massive load into her pussy. He yanked his fist out of her, and pulled his cock out after every drop was in her vagina.

"Are you... Are you done?" Panted Rouge.

"Hahaha! I'm not cumming just once this time!" Eggman cheered. Eggman clicked a button, and Rouge was turned around, revealing her stretched ass. Rouge clenched her butt, realizing Eggman's plans, and Eggman forcefully stuck it in her big, round ass. He fucked it vigorously, and the force of his massive dick made the soft flesh jiggle violently. Eggman smacked her big tan ass twice, and the hole closed around his dick each time his hand made contact. Eggman laughed, and he reached around to grab her tits.

At first he would grope the full breast, massaging the smooth, sexy flesh, comforting Rouge. However, he realized it would pain her more if he began pinching, and pulling, and twisting her perky nipples. Rouge tried to hold on to her tears, praying she could get back at least SOME dignity. Eggman saw her crying and stopped, and so he began raping her with even more force. His big, pendulous balls slapped against her thick thighs, and the raw force of his EggCock made Rouge lose control. Her screaming became continuous, before turning into a long moan.

"Have I finally broken the great Rouge the Bat!?" Eggman shouted at her.

"Agh! You're fucking disgusting! But I! I! I HAVE TO CUM!" Rouge cried, as juices blasted out of her vagina. Eggman cheered, as he shot a big load into her ass. He yanked his cock out, and blasted on jer sweet butt cheeks as well, drenching them in jizz.

"Good job, slave." Eggman said, as he released Rouge from her shackles. Even though she could escape, she dropped to the floor. She tried to stand, but the immense pain in her asshole kept her from standing. Eggman stood over her, and looked down at her. He handed her lipstick, and waited for her to apply it. "Leave a big sexy kiss mark on my balls." Eggman ordered. She obeyed, and left her purple mouth mark on his testicles. Eggman grabbed her by the shoulder, and dragged her away from the room. "Come, slave, I'll keep you in my room, and when that damn hedgehog foils me, I'll take my anger out on you!"

"Yes, master." Rouge muttered pathetically, as she accepted her fate as Eggman's CumSlut.


End file.
